


Tear in our hearts

by MistyRose96



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blurryface, F/M, Romance, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyRose96/pseuds/MistyRose96
Summary: 24 year old Marrayh couldn't help feel like one big disappointment, someone without a purpose. Struggling with depression and insecurities she could never see her life being anything but average. That is until an accidental message brings Josh Dun into her life, who would of thought a message about cats would be the start of a heartbreakingly beautiful adventure of life and love.





	Tear in our hearts

**Marrayh's POV ******

********

The sunrise was creeping through the window of my apartment, the blinds doing little to hide the fact I had spent the whole night binge watching sons of anarchy on my computer.

I groaned softly stretching out on my couch that had become my bed ever since what happened between me and Kyle.

I just couldn't seem to spend to long in what used to be our bedroom, to many bad memories resided there.

My stretching must of woken my kitten Darla as she stood and stretched herself, she didn't mind late nights with me and she purred happily when I scratched behind her ear,

"Who's a pretty kitty" I cooed getting my phone out to snap a photo with her.

I looked over the photo; I couldn't help but pick my flaws out, dull blue eyes, average brown hair.

The only thing I loved was that my brown hair was long and wavy, as a kid I always thought women with long wavy hair were mermaids like Ariel who decided she wanted to join us on land.

No mermaid tail here though, just a twenty four year old who got a haircut about once a year.

I stood from my fort of blankets, I lived in a small apartment in the heart of Sydney it wasn't much but I adored it.

I walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, Darla followed probably expecting me to feed her, she never stopped eating I swear.

I swiped aimlessly through Instagram's explore section; something caught my eye at first I thought it was my own photo of Darla but obviously it was just a kitty that looked the same.

I clicked the comment section there was quite a few comments but I wasn't entirely paying attention, to be honest I was half asleep I wrote

**"Cute kitty, looks like my baby Darla!" ******

********

I hit send then cursed when I realized with the new update Instagram sent it straight as a personal message instead.

I shrugged and placed my phone on the counter, picking Darla up in my arms I cuddled into her small frame

"No kitty's as cute as you Darla" I smiled down at her when she purred in agreement.

Leaving my phone on the counter I made my way back to my blanket fort and settled down for the night, just as my eyes were drifting closed my phone chimed making me jump out of my half sleep.

"Who the heck is that?" I said into the empty room, wrapping the blanket around myself I shuffled like a zombie to grab the offending loud phone from the counter.

The notification was from Instagram and at the first quick glance my heart stopped then kicked into high gear

**Josh Dun: "Haha thanks! Its my parents cat actually you should send me a picture of your kitty, we can compare cats :) " ******

********

Now I don't live under a rock I knew exactly who Josh Dun was as well as his band, I even have a few of their songs, so I was completely shocked that somehow I had over looked the fact that it was him I messaged on accident I was even more shocked he replied.

After my heart finally decided to slow down I opened the message

**Marrayh_Louise "Are you sure you're ready to be blown away with her cuteness?" ******

********

I hit send before I spent the next hour going over the message freaking out, "God that was so lame" I groaned shoving my head into a pillow, almost instantly my phone dinged.

**Josh Dun: "Yep, I just mentally prepared myself send away :P" ******

********

I laughed at his response, I opening my pictures I sent the photo I just took not even addressing the fact I probably looked like a zombie, I cringed and hit send.

At least he would know what I looked like straight away I guess, my heart raced I have always been very insecure with how I looked and now I just sent a photo of my half asleep self to some guy that's probably been with super models.

My phone dinged, he was a quick responder I like that.

**Josh dun: "I didn't mentally prepare myself enough, to cute to handle ;) haha" ******

********

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, I could feel myself smiling like I hadn't smiled in such a long time, my cheeks started to ache.

**Marrayh_louise: "I warned you :P, you would die if you saw her jumper I force her into sometimes, absolutely adorable" ******

********

It was becoming easier and easier to reply back to him, Darla had curled up on the lounge next to me and quickly snapped a photo of her before she decided to move, a notification popped up on my phone showing Josh had sent back, I clicked on it quicker than I had clicked on anything in my life.

**Josh Dun: "Haha wow that's something I defiantly want to see, you should see Samson when I come home for the holidays he wont leave my side its adorable" ******

********

I smiled imagining him coming home for holidays after being away for months, his family is probably so proud of him, I frowned at thought of my own family and the disappointment they showed when I told them I wanted to be a photographer, a profession they said "Wasn't a real job" I loved photography, catching a moment in time and having it forever, it was beautiful.

**Josh Dun: ":)" ******

********

His messaged pulled me out of my own world; it made me happy that he was waiting for my reply.

**Marrayh_Louise: "Aww! To cute :) Darla only does that when she wants food haha" ******

********

I hit send, looking at the time it showed 4:40am I wonder what time it was where he was

**Josh Dun: "Haha that's cats for you, what are you up to anyways?" ******

********

He was actually interested in a conversation with me, it made me nervous of saying the wrong thing but giddy at the same time.

**Marrayh_Louise: "Not much, it's quite late here, or early I stayed up binging on tv shows with Darla again haha what about you?" ******

********

I yawned, my eyes hurt from the lack of sleep but there was no way I wanted to say goodbye just yet.

**Josh Dun: "Yeah I have done that many times in my life, im in Sydney at the moment touring with my band so its early morning here" ******

********

My eyes widened at his response and I did a small happy dance, what were the chances that he was in my city the same time he responded to my random accidental message.

**Marrayh_Louise: "No way really? I live in Sydney actually so yes early morning haha" ******

********

I hit reply not too sure if I should somehow address the fact that yes I knew who he was, I left it out anyways I mean wouldn't It be weird, I don't know once again I was over thinking myself.

**Josh Dun: "What no way, that's crazy :) hey speaking of it being late/early I should probably get to sleep Tyler will kill me if I sleep through the day tomorrow and miss practice" ******

********

My heart dropped, I was a little disappointed at the fact he was ending the conversation but it was getting late and he probably had a busy day with the tour ect.

**Marrayh_Louise: "Aww :) wouldn't want you to get kicked out of the band or anything :P haha yeah I should probably get to sleep myself, talk later?" ******

********

I hit send, it was sad to think he may never actually write back to me again but when I got his next message my hopes were raised and I was smiling like a goof again.

**Josh Dun: "Haha no! I don't want to be kicked out that's for sure, of course actually I was thinking maybe we could get coffee tomorrow im free after 12 would be cool to get to see some of Sydney while im here :)" ******

********

I couldn't look over the fact my heart jumped at the message, is this really happening to me?

**Marrayh_Louise: "That sounds like an awesome idea what better person to see the sites with then someone who knows the city :)" ******

********

I hit send, I got up to turn all the lights off I yawned again my eyes heavy with lack of sleep when I returned to my phone I had another message from Josh.

**Josh Dun: "Exactly :) im staying in the Hilton in the CBD are you close to that?" ******

********

He was so close to my apartment I thought over some local coffee shops we could go to, hopefully something a little private I mean he probably didn't want to be bombarded 24/7.

**Marrayh_Louise: "Yeah only 10 minutes from me I could meet you out the front at 12:30 there's a coffee shop not far from there :)" ******

********

I climbed back under my blankets placing my phone on charge next to me it dinged again with a response.

**Josh Dun: "Sounds great look out for the guy with red hair :P see you then ok, night x" ******

********

I grinned at his response trying not to over think the x at the end of his message.

**Marrayh_Louise: "See you then, Night Josh :) x" ******

********

I slept with a smile that night, for the first time in what felt like ages I didn't have nightmare taint my slumber.

**Josh's POV ******

********

I placed my phone on the bedside table, I couldn't really pinpoint why I wrote back to Marrayh, it might have been that nightmares were keeping me from sleeping, or that I simple hadn't spoken to a women in such a long time I was craving the conversation, she did look beautiful in her profile pic, though her Instagram was on private so I couldn't see much.

For some reason I felt there was something more deep behind it that I just couldn't see yet. I quickly picked my phone back up and went to her profile and pressed follow.

That night the nightmares didn't come back and I slept better than I had in a long time.

 

:D I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, this was just to get us into the story so more exciting things to come I promise!.

Please comment/Review/Like ect much love!

Stay Alive |-/


End file.
